Devious Dinner
by Yogurt-Time
Summary: Nate goes out to eat with his friends... and to decide who pays the bill, he plays a "game" with Hugh.


**Just another episode of Nate and Hugh, and the trouble they get themselves into.**

**I had this silly story 1/3 done and left sitting alone back in April, and all of a sudden I patched it back up to completeness.**

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" Hugh pouted, as his friend sifted through his drawers in search of proper attire.

Nate chuckled as though the blue-haired boy had said something utterly stupid. "Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, I've told her a lot about you, and she wants to meet you. She actually said she'd screw you if you weren't gay."

Hugh sputtered in surprise, thumping his fists against the squishy bed he was sitting on. "Say what?!"

After selecting the necktie he wanted, ruby-red as his favorite visor, Nate answered, "Yeah, she thinks we make a cute couple for some reason. I tried to tell her how it really was, but she didn't listen." Delivering his explanations with nonchalance, Nate couldn't understand why his friend was looking so flustered.

"Nate, you'd better listen to me!" Hugh shouted, waiting for the younger boy to turn and face him, before continuing, "One: Stop telling people I'm gay! B: I'm not letting a girl screw me! And four: We don't make a cute couple. Something's definitely wrong with you, you know!"

Allowing for a second of silence, Nate yawned. "Too long, didn't listen. Now are you going out to dinner with us or not?"

Hugh retorted with frustration, "I'm not going, or my name's Mr. Stu Deeoh!"

%%%

The girl with the twin hair-buns waited patiently by the restaurant's entrance. Looking at the time on her Xtransceiver, she began to worry if Nate was running late, or if she had arrived too early. Seven o' clock in the evening had already gone by once she saw the boy come into view, dressed not in his standard attire however, but sporting a semi-formal ensemble of shirt, jacket, tie and pants; most unusual to her eyes however was an unfamiliar face tagging along, wearing a similar getup.

"Hey, Nate!" she waved. "Let's go already, I'm starving!"

Nate waved back and said, "Hi, Rosa. This is my friend, Mr. Stu Deeoh- I mean, Hugh," pointing to the spiky-haired boy wearing an expression of disinterest. Eyeing Nate's friend with curiosity, she thought to herself. His Qwilfish-like hairdo, his piercing crimson eyes, his barely-veiled rage… the appearance matched Nate's description of his best friend with complete accuracy. Intrigued, Rosa thought it best to familiarize herself with this boy, and asked him, "What are you gonna get, soup or salad?"

Entering the Striaton Restaurant, the party of three waited to be seated; they were shortly allotted to a small table in the corner of the building. Once they were seated, Nate broke the ice, and began conversation. "Rosa, tell Hugh how we managed get our 50th win on the Multi Line, he said he was dying to know. After all, that's why we're celebrating with this dinner."

"Mmph mmph mmmph mmmph mph…" Rosa replied, her mouth currently occupied with a bundle of delicious breadsticks she had taken from a basket on the table. Nate smiled as he reminisced, thinking back to that decisive, tension-filled battle. "Yeah, they sucked. Seriously, who makes a Golurk use Hyper Beam?"

Before Hugh could point out that the use of Hyper Beam was a perfectly viable tactic, one of the three waiters of the restaurant appeared before the diners, the hair on his head as green as the leafy viands he was carrying. He bowed nervously to introduce himself, saying, "Um… um… hello and yeah. I'm Cil- um, Cilan. Would you, maybe, care about some, some… y'know, salad while your main course is, erm, coming?" Nate giggled immaturely in response to the last word uttered.

"Just leave it there," Rosa replied while pointing to the centre of their table. "I need to freshen up a bit first." As she walked to the bathroom, an impish grin crept across Nate's face as he looked at a bored Hugh. Cilan just smiled obliviously and set the bowl of vegetables on the table before attending to another group of customers.

When Hugh noticed how his friend was smiling most suggestively, he scolded, "That's not funny, Nate. He's just trying to give us some salad!"

Nate shook his head. "Nope, it's not that. I was just wondering."

Hugh rolled his eyes in response. "Wondering what… dare I ask?"

Without using the fork provided, the brown-haired boy plucked a leaf from the salad bowl and nibbled on it, delicately crunching on the crisp surface.

"How about we play a little game, Hugh? Loser has to pay the whole bill."

Hugh's interest was piqued. Pokémon battles notwithstanding, the two friends had almost consistently been on equal footing when it came to competing against one another. He raised his eyebrow, just like he had taught himself. "What's the game?"

With the stare of his red eyes affixed firmly to the chocolate brown of Nate's, Hugh had failed to notice the hand sneaking under the table to grope him in his clothed crotch, making him yelp in surprise.

"A race," Nate replied in a most devious tone. Hugh tried to pull the intruding hand away, but Nate's grip was too strong on such a sensitive area to disturb. "First one to cum is the loser… We can guess who that's going to be, ha ha ha." As his chortling trailed off, Nate began to carefully knead with his fingers at the area cupped in his hand, pressing against the increasing firmness of Hugh's part.

"…N-Nate!" Hugh spat out; the scowl he wore was only mitigated by the pink blush that began to bloom on his face. "This is a public place, pervert!"

Nate disregarded his friend's concerns, and went on to elaborate about this dangerous game he was invoking. "If you leave the table, or get someone's attention – by accident or on purpose, that's an automatic forfeit… and that won't be any fun at all for me either."

The last thing Hugh wanted at the time was to give Nate the satisfaction of knowing that his touch brought pleasure, but his body chose not to discriminate the circumstances, and proceeded to supply the boy's lower region with the blood it needed to bring his arousal into its full length. A tiny bead of sweat emerged from Hugh's forehead, spurred by increasing body temperature and unease; he knew that no matter how long his fuse was, Nate always knew the quickest way to burn it down to nothing. As much as he tired of his friend's debauchery, he could think of but a single way to overcome his situation… he had to beat Nate at his own game.

"Hmph, fine." Under the cover of the cloth-draped table, Hugh was able to respond to Nate's intrusive touch in kind, by squeezing and rubbing at the brown-haired boy's already hardened shaft through his pants. Indeed, Nate had hoped to gain an early lead with a sneak attack, but he could not control how exciting it could be to play with his friend like this, rendering his hopes of advantage pointless. Regardless, the boys kept a steady effort, as Nate stroked with a slow, teasing rhythm to counter Hugh's, aggressive and rapid. The banter that followed did not disturb their pace in the slightest.

"Ahh, that's more like it. But don't get cocky, cuz I still got your cock-y!"

"Shut up, Nate!"

"No fair, you know your anger turns me on…"

"Well, when you get turned on, you always get me angry!"

"We really are perfect for each other then, aren't we?"

Hugh prepared his response, but they were both distracted by the loud creak of chair against floor, signaling Rosa's return from the bathroom. They both kept their lips pursed shut while she spoke. "Sorry I was gone so long… did the food arrive yet?" Pausing to spot the undisturbed salad on the table, Rosa used her fork to shovel a generous helping of vegetables onto her plate, oblivious to the finger-play that ensued from beneath her very nose.

"You guys don't want the salad?" she inquired. "More for me, then."

As the girl continued to eat, Hugh began to up his pace, eager to finish Nate off quickly and decisively. In response, Nate simply pulled down the fly of Hugh's pants, allowing him one less layer to separate skin from touching skin. Flashing an irksome smirk, he teased his friend some more. "Ohh, you're wearing briefs today, Hugh? Maybe I'll buy you some cute panties next time I'm in Join Avenue… How does pink with Munna flowers sound to you?"

"How does a bloody nose sound to **you**?" Hugh huffed angrily, in between light gasps. What the boy was doing was bad enough, but suggesting that he wear something pink? That was one step too far. Nate simply laughed, unbothered by Hugh's temper or touch. With an erection this strong, he thought, there would be no blood left in his body for his nose anyway. Strong as it was, the intensity of this sensation had nowhere to go but up when Hugh got to tugging at Nate's zipper – though his dexterity with handling an object out of view left much to be desired. Eventually however, the blue-haired boy had achieved the feat, and Hugh was free to finger the soft, machine-washable cloth of Nate's favorite underwear. The boy wearing that underwear said nothing, but his free arm resting on the table started to tremble with anticipation.

"Gotcha now, pervert…" Hugh thought to himself while pinching at the fabric of Nate's boxer-briefs, staying mindful not to painfully squeeze any parts that lay beneath. Now that he was close to passing that final barrier, he could get an advantage at-

"**Hey! Stop playing with that!"**

The two boys were brought back into focus by that sharp interjection from their waiter; instead of Cilan, it was one of his brothers standing at their table, a young man with hair almost as unkempt as Nate's, and a fiery passion that seemed to give his eyes the glow of burning charcoal.

"For Pete's sake!" the red-haired waiter complained. "You're in a freakin' five-star restaurant, so either show some class or find some burger joint to bum around in!"

"Oh… sorry, sir."

Hugh and Nate both turned their eyes to Rosa, who had taken to attempting to balance the bowl of a spoon on her small, cute nose. "I ate all the salad and got bored of waiting," explained the girl, as she placed the spoon back to rest upon the table.

The waiter nodded in approval. "That's better, missy! Now just sit tight, we're working on your main course!" At that moment Cilan had then returned to look over the shoulder of his brother, holding a plate that bore a group of something steaming-hot and coated in a very appetizing golden-brown hue.

"Um… Chi… Chili, here there is, well, here is their main course if that's okay…" Meekly handing the plate to Chili, Cilan left again, returning to the kitchen.

Chili then slammed the plate on the table's center with an audible thump from the force of his motion. "Well, whaddya know! Here's your fried Basculin fillets. Enjoy!"

Once his back was turned, Nate sighed wearily. That entire interlude had been very distracting for himself and – as he could feel for himself – Hugh; the blue-haired boy was on the verge of flaccidity, and Hugh's fingers were starting to lose interest in their original goal.

"Is it really okay to eat these Basculin fillets?" Rosa asked the boys, studying a chunk of the Pokémon meat perched at her fork. "I mean, I have a Basculin at home, and I don't think I'd ever be able to eat him… but then again, these ones are already cooked, so I guess it doesn't matter anyway. What do you think, Hugh?"

"Well, if you ask me- aah!" In mid-conversation, Hugh had just received a sudden reminder of the lewd game he was participating in; a reminder in the form of Nate's fingers, which had infiltrated Hugh's briefs. With the older boy's organ in direct contact, Nate had used a single thumb to stroke his penis at the tip, the most sensitive spot to be touched.

The brown-haired boy chuckled with a toothy grin on his face. "Yeah, Hugh's got a point there." With his other hand he took a fillet for himself, sampling a taste for the sake of dispelling any suspicions.

To be able to make his best friend lose control and yelp like that… Nate loved it. If only he were able to contain the excitement generated from this game; victory would be assured, were that the case.

With vexation Hugh held his breath, and returned to the task at hand. He could feel in his lower regions that Nate was pushing him closer to his limits, meaning he had much catching up to do. As the blue-haired boy began to ramp up the speed of his hand movements, he came up with an idea to slow Nate's progress down.

"_Think of Clay in a Purrloin costume…_" Hugh whispered quietly enough for only himself to hear, as he envisioned the first un-arousing thing that came to mind. "_He's crawling around on the floor and making meowing sounds… Nyow, nyooww… Like that…_"

Noticing Hugh's closed eyes and moving lips, Rosa chuckled a little at the awkwardness of it. "Uh, Hugh, is there something wrong with the food? You haven't eaten anything yet!"

Hearing his name, the boy's eyes flew open, and he began to stumble upon his words. "Uh… yeah, just… just fine!" Quickly, he followed Nate's example and took a Basculin fillet for himself, quickly downing the food after a slapdash session of chewing.

"Actually," Nate interrupted, "I think it could use a little salt." Shifting his brown eyes to Hugh he continued. "Rosa, could you find some for us? Our salt shaker is looking a bit empty right _nyow_." The bun-haired girl then promptly left the table in search of condiments.

Hugh's stomach sank. When did Nate learn how to read lips?! Or was that just a simple slip of the tongue back there? No… Nate definitely pronounced that last word "nyow" just like a Purrloin… Suddenly the image of Clay in Hugh's mind began to transmute, until the one wearing a cat Pokémon costume had gone from a rich, bombastic man to a cute, palmtree-headed boy.

According to Hugh's imagination, Nate could pull off the sexy look far more effectively than Clay.

"You're starting to twitch, Hugh…" Nate commented, still rubbing his friend's shaft in a controlled rhythm. "Are you giving up nyow… I mean, now?"

"Why don't you start shutting up now?!" Hugh replied, his hands clenched tight around Nate, stroking vigorously.

Nate scoffed at that response. "That was a lazy comeback. I'm trying to make you cum, so you should just focus on making me _cum back_."

Before Hugh could even roll his eyes, they were once again approached by another waiter of the restaurant, and they halted their activity.

"Good evening, gentlemen. No need to be alarmed, for it is only me, Cress." Like his brothers, Cilan and Chili, he too possessed a unique hairstyle; a flowing mop of deep-blue hair, long to the point that some bangs extended over one of his eyes like a wave of water. Before he spoke again, he held up a freshly-filled salt shaker.

"I, being the observant and considerate person I am, had noticed you boys were lacking in salt for your delicious dinner… a meal which I, Cress, had personally cooked myself in the kitchen. Am I not gracious beyond measure for bestowing this gift upon you?"

So focused on stroking his swollen ego was Cress that he had let slip the salt shaker in his hand, making it drop to the floor and tumble under Nate and Hugh's table.

The blue-haired waiter stared in disbelief at his blunder. "Well… I'm sure that was just the wind… I can assure you that I, the graceful Cress, am not clumsy! Good day!" With that, he departed.

While Nate could barely contain his laughter, that display of tomfoolery gave Hugh the opportunity he needed to turn this game around. Without delay, the older boy ducked down under the cloth of the table, slipping free from his friend's grip. From this height, Nate's crotch was now within range of Hugh's face, or more importantly, his mouth.

He showed no mercy.

"…ah, Hugh!" With Hugh's experience in providing oral pleasure, it didn't take long at all for the younger boy to curb his inhibitions and release at last, draping strings of his sticky fluids across the blue-haired boy once he had pulled his lips off of Nate's hardened rod.

"In your face, Nate." Hugh then surfaced from underneath the table, back to his seat. Even as he had won his friend's stupid game, he didn't forget to recover the salt shaker that Cress had dropped.

"I could say the same to you," Nate retorted; Hugh hadn't even cleaned off the semen that was spread on his cheeks and forehead.

Hugh didn't even care that his annoying friend had accepted the loss gracefully; he had won, and he didn't even need to break the rules to do so. "Now you'd better pay up!"

"Yeah, yeah," Reaching into his pocket, Nate pulled some bills from his wallet. "Getting my dick sucked that good was worth the price, heh heh."

They had finished not a moment too soon. "Sorry, guys, couldn't find any salt."

Rosa had returned to the table empty-handed and apologetic, and only once she was seated did she notice the white stuff dripping down Hugh's face. (Why didn't Hugh think to wipe it off? Nobody can really say for certain.)

"What's that on your…" When she identified the substance, she gasped. "Wait, you guys started playing that cum game while I was gone, didn't you?!" she accused.

"Of course not," Nate replied. "We started way, way before that."

"Why didn't you let me play?!" whined the girl.

"What?!" Hugh couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

Rosa pouted like a spoiled child. "I have money too, you know. I bet I could make both of you cum at the same time!"

Nate's eyes widened with curiosity. "Is that so?" He laughed. "Guess we'll have to do this again sometime. What do you think, Hugh?"

Hugh didn't say anything, but the palm of his hand brought to his sticky face was enough to express his feelings towards the notion.


End file.
